Aujourd'hui je me hais
by Em0uille
Summary: Maintenant qu'il a tout perdu...que lui reste-t-il à faire ? Drabble test tout simple sur les pensées de Sasuke. Spoil chapitre 402


**Titre :** Aujourd'hui, je me hais

**Auteur :** Em0uille

**Genre :** Drabble, Angst

**Résumé **: Il n'a rêvé que de vengeance durant toute sa vie. Et maintenant qu'il sait la vérité, que lui reste-t-il ?

**Note 1** : Je ne prétends pas le moins du monde avoir écrit le truc du siècle, loin de là. C'est juste un petit test. Les pensées de Sasuke à ce moment là du manga. Ce ne sont que des évidences, que tout le monde a lu et entendu des centaines de fois. Mais j'avais juste envie de l'écrire.

**Note 2 :** ATTENTION Il y a des SPOIL assez énormes, jusqu'au chapitre 402 pour ceux ne voudrait pas casser le mystère ! C'est à vous de voir !

**Note 3** : Je suis dans mes premières fic, alors merci d'en prendre compte ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa. Nukenin. Survivant du « clan maudit », assassiné entièrement par la main de mon frère, Itachi.

Et aujourd'hui, je me déteste. Aujourd'hui je me hais.

Je rêvais de vengeance. J'en ai rêvé toute ma vie, sacrifiant tous mes désirs et mon besoin d'être aimé pour me consacrer qu'à ce but : tuer Itachi, pour venger toute cette famille que j'aimais tant et qu'il a anéanti jusqu'au dernier, sans pitié et sans « raison ».

Toute ma vie a été basée là-dessus, Je ne vivais que pour ça. J'ai rejeté toute l'amitié que me portait mon ancienne équipe. Mes seuls amis. Naruto. Sakura. Kakashi. Parce que je devais être fort. Je fuyais, me replongeant dans ma solitude, pour ne jamais oublier mon but.

Et j'ai fuis vers Orochimaru, rejetant les liens le plus loin possible. Devenir plus fort, uniquement, je n'ai pas le choix. Je l'ai laissé profiter de moi, parce que si ça pouvait me donner une seule petite chance en plus de me venger, je me fichais complètement des conditions. C'est pour ça que une fois que je suis devenu encore plus fort, je l'ai tué, je suis parti, j'ai crée une nouvelle équipe. J'ai retrouvé mon frère. La bataille a été féroce. Mais Itachi est tombé. Enfin.

Pourtant, quand il a rendu son dernier soupir, ce n'est pas la joie que j'ai ressentit. Ce n'est que du vide. Ce vide abominable que je n'avais pas prévu. Et qui me bouffait.

Et là, j'ai sus la vérité.

Madara est venu tout me raconter pour Itachi. La vérité, celle qui m'a vidé les entrailles, m'a fait crier ma détresse et qui m'a fait comprendre ma tragique erreur. Ce n'est pas possible pourtant. Je me tue à me dire que ce type avec son masque ridicule, me mentait. Mais apparement non.

Itachi avait été un agent double à la solde de Konoha. Et avait été chargé d'exterminer tout le monde. Il n'avait pas le choix. Et n'a laissé que moi. Son seul petit frère.

Et maintenant, je sais que je viens de tuer la seule personne de mon clan encore vivante, sans savoir qu'elle ne voulait que mon bien, que me protéger. J'étais juste aveuglé par la haine. Et dire que je m'étais fait manipuler du début à la fin, que tout avait été prévu et calculé par Itachi. Et je n'avais rien vu. N'avais jamais vu mon erreur, n'avait jamais imaginé une autre réalité que celle que je m'étais implanté dans le crâne et qui a guidé ma vie.

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, devant cette mer si agitée, j'ai laissé mes larmes couler de toute leur force. Jamais je n'avais versé une larme, depuis le massacre. J'étais toujours resté fort. Parce que je le devais.

A présent j'avais tout perdu, il ne me restait que mes larmes. Et mon vide intense.

Je ne connais que la vengeance. Et je ne connaîtrais à jamais que ça. Puisque, aujourd'hui, jour où je me suis haï, j'ai décidé de détruire Konoha.

Pour me venger. Encore. Après tout, je n'ai plus que ça.

**FIN**

_Voilà, c'était juste un petit drabble comme ça, pour mon petit plaisir à moi _

_J'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même. Promis, j'écrirais des choses mieux à l'avenir.  
_

_Il me fallait un petit truc pour pouvoir rebondir un peu et écrire d'autres choses qui seront j'espère meilleures !_


End file.
